yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felicia fei
Welcome Hi, welcome to YuYu Hakusho Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Felicia fei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiei Jaganshi (Talk) 11:24, May 20, 2011 Welcome Felicia! Thanks for your willingness to contribute and your enthusiasm about YuYu Hakusho! Feel free to add any information you feel adds to the quality or cleanliness of this wiki. The YYH Dark Tournament page would be a good place to start since you seem knowledgable about that video game.. Manga chapter summaries are another area we're currently lacking in. And don't worry about your English, it's fine ;). If you make an accidental grammar mistake other users, myself included, will be glad to fix it for you. Also, you should update your profile page to let others know more about yourself, if you're comfortable doing so. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me ^_^ ~Jacen ---''Hiei_Jaganshi'' (Talk) ™ 15:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) To add a new subtitle/section, use the heading 2 font. @^@'' 03:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC)'' ^^ Right, and feel free to add those new subsections before or after the playable characters list. Also, place any new subsections 'before '''that "puzzle piece" templace near the bottom.[[User:Hiei_Jaganshi|''Hiei_Jaganshi † ]](Talk) ™ 03:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) No worries, take as much time as you need to prepare the information you plan to add. There's no rush and your contributions will b greatly appreciated! Also, on talk pages, your'e doing superbly; you seem to be catching on quickly to the leave a message system. Although, more commonly we users tend to edit the previous Heading unless there is a change in topic and need for a new subject heading. I'm looking forward to what you'll contribute in the near future, and I applaud you for your dedication to the YuYu Hakusho community. :) ''Hiei_Jaganshi'' † (Talk) ™ 03:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem! @^@'' 04:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Sure, you should change it, you're right. @^@'' 04:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Um, you go to edit, move the cursor over picture, and click modify. You can edit the caption from there. @^@'' 04:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Just keep the cursor over the picture, and click the button "modify" that pops up. Don't click the picture. @^@'' 04:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Thanks for contributing :D @^@'' 04:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Yes, ctype added a funny hiei chibi pic, which I don't mind, but I don't think it's the best pic for his infobox because of its dimensions and the fact that it's a poor representation of Hiei's face. Please keep editing as you please! : ) ストイバ ゼイセン (Talk) ™ 15:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Felicia fei 15:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC)I see. Do you mean, pictures in this hiei page? Yes, that's the page. By the way, Felicia, what are your favorite characters or episodes from the series?~Jacen • ストイバ ゼイセン (Talk)™ 15:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Felicia fei 15:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, About Hiei's Pic, I think I'll try to look for the best one in My YYH picture archive in my PC. After I have found it, I'll upload and tell if it's good or not. Hmm... My fave character is Yusuke Urameshi. Even though I like him, It doesn't mean I hate others, no. I like others as well :) And my fave episodes? Oh It'll be a lot. My fave episodes are : Episode 5, 6, 14-26, 30-33, 39-54, 60-65, 67-74, 78-82, 85-100, 103-112. And yourself?